Danganruto: Despair side
by FroppyJaloppy
Summary: Ultimate Despair. That name sends chills to the survivors of the ruined world caused by a woman and a bear. This is the story of what happened before the world went to shit. Where you could walk around and not see fire and destruction at every turn. This story details the lives of Ultimate Despair when they where still students, But with a twist.
1. Rotten Oranges

**Basically** **this is "If Naruto was in danganronpa"**

 ***I sadly don't own Naruto or Danganronpa***

* * *

"Aw, I died."

"I end up present for a lot of decisive decisions, don't I?"

"Like in _The Housekeeper Saw_!"

On a theater scream played what looked like was in a horror movie. A woman was laying upside down with pink blood dripping down her face. In the seats there was only one person. One person among the crowd of nothing. She was wearing a cyan dress that looked very professional. Over that she had an apron. She had light orange hair with an angled face and green eyes. She was also eating popcorn.

"Naturally, I was there for the Biggest, Most Atrocious Despair-Inducing Incident in Human History, too." She thought

Then some clips appear on screen.

A pink haired teen overlooking the construction of a giant Monokuma

A short boy looking at a conveyor belt with food in a cauldron on his back

A teen with dual colored hair with a snake around him

"The Super High School-Level Despairs who caused that incident..."

A chubby blond haired teen running with what seemed to look like a pair of night vision goggles

Someone overlooking a crowd of Monokumas on a balcony

A woman with a fan and a girl with different colored hair on a stage meant for rock stars

A teen with crazy white hair kneeling before a group of kids

A blond Haired teen walking among the corpses of his fresh victims covered in their blood

A woman in a nurses uniform holding a syringe

A silver haired woman defending a boy wearing a fedora and eyepach

A bulky man with red lightning around his eyes and a woman with spiky brown hair join them

"They are my students, you see."

Hopes peak then appears burning in fire

"And so, Hope's Peak High school was forced to close."

The same woman in the theater in different clothing walking in whiteness

"This is..."

"...the Story that leads up to the..."

"...Biggest, Most Atrocious Despair-Inducing Incident in Human History."

Now the woman was walking among silhouettes walking towards her and past

"This is a tale of hope..."

Just then Hopes Peak gets drawn fast

"...that ends in despair."

Hopes Peak gets fully drawn in and zooms out to the front gates where the woman from the theater standing outside the school

"So, does it have a bad ending, you ask?"

The woman then turns around and faces the behind her

"Hmm..."

"I wonder."

* * *

 **Intro**

Various pictures appear on screen with the words despair being a prominent feature

The title appears with its own art work reading "Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak" "Despair Arc"

Mahiru Koizumi, Ibuki Mioda and Hiyoko Saionji appear with Mahiru and Hiyoko being upside down

Mahiru is holding a camera, Ibuki is holding a guitar and Hiyoko is holding a fan

Next shot has Gundham Tanaka pointing his bandaged arm upward with waving streams coming of him which contain Akane Owari, Nekomaru Nidai, Sonia Nevermind and Kazuichi Soda.

Akane was kicking in the ear while Nekomaru had lighning sparking of his eyes. Sonia had her hand on her hip and Soda was siting down

Nagito Komaeda then comes in with a silhouette of a revolver chamber.

Teruteru Hanamaru, Mikan Tsumiki, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Peko Pekoyama appear with Teruteru in the top left corner, Mikan in the top right corner, Fuyuhiko in the bottom left and Peko in the bottom right.

It the shows Ryota Mitarai and ? Back to back

Then Naruto Uzumaki appears with a doppelganger of him but with black eyes with red irises and slit pupils facing each other. They each then hold up a knife and go to stab the other

A giant woman then appears holding the classmates which the zooms out to reveal Junko Enoshima holding the students with Mukuro Ikusaba behind her with her arms stretched out holding two knifes.

Junko then blows the students away and the begin falling with black lines appearing behind them

It then cuts to Hinata Hajime and Izuru Kamukaru back to back.

Then Chisa Yukizome Appears upside down.

A silhouette of the person with car ears is walking to a building which looks like Hopes Peak

The silhouette then turns around

 **Intro end**

* * *

 _Two Months after the Entrance ceremony_

 ** _Principals office_**

"Yukizome, I am assigning you to be assistant homeroom teacher to the first group of the 77th class." Jin Kirigiri said to Chisa

"Okay, Principal Kirigiri!"

 **Hope's Peak High School New Teacher**

 **"Chisa Yukizome"**

"You've only just graduated, so it may be difficult, but i'm counting on you" Said Jin

 **Hope's Peak High School Principal**

 **"Jin Kirigiri"**

Jin was wearing a two piece suit with a red tie and a white over shirt. He had dark purple hair and lavender eyes. Then they both hear a vomiting burp sound only meant for people that drink to much.

"Kizakura"

"Sorry, Sorry. I had a bit too much to drink last night..."

 **Hope's Peak High School Scout** **and Main Course Teacher**

 **"Koichi Kizakura"**

Kizakura began to fell sick again while the others start talking.

"Sorry. As you can see, the homeroom teacher isn't too serious, so I think you may have some trouble" Said Jin

"Feel free to treat the class like it's your own!" Said Kizakura

"I will! Leave it to me-" Chisa slammed here fist against here chest trying to look cool but ended up hurting herself and going into a coughing fit. She then went up and ran to the ddoors out of the office

"Excuse me for that!" she then said closing the doors behind her

Kizakura then walked up to Jin's desk

"Chisa hasn't changed a bit since her student days..." Said Kizakura

"No" Said Jin

"Now, then... I hear it was Munakata's Recommendation, to have her be a teacher." Asked Kizakura

"Yeah. he insisted we take her if we were short on staff." Said Jin

"He may be young, but he's expanding his faction quickly. be careful not to have the school snatched out from under you" said Kizakura

"I know you think We should warn her of the class she will be in charge of" Said Jin

"Nah It will be fine, she knows how to deal with troublesome kids" Said Kizakura

"What about Nar-""He might be a problem"

* * *

Standing outside room 1-B Chisa couldn't help but be excited. The time has come to show the class what this woman is made of. Walking in Chisa greated the class with a good morning... only to find four people in there. Well this is going well.

"Wait there is only four of you?" said Chisa

"Good Morning" said a blonde haired girl

"Hmh" Said a boy. He had pale short blond hair that had lines shaven in on the sides. he had light green eyes and had freckles on his face. He wore the typical boys uniform without the blazer.

 **Super High School Level Gangster**

 **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**

"What's this? Some woman I've never even heard of just came in" Said a Girl that looked way too young to be in this class much less this school! she had pale blond hair that was in a single pony tale that went out to the right. She was wearing a uniform but she had a yellow kimono with white and dark yellow flowers on it. She also had on a burgundy colored obi on with a white rope in a bow on the front.

 **Super High School Level Japanese Traditional Dancer**

 **Hiyoko Saionji**

"Um, who are you?" Said a girl siting next to Sainoji. She had on the girls uniform complete with the brown blazer and red bow. She had burgundy hair and pale green eyes with freckles on her pale face.

 **Super High School Level Photographer**

 **Mahiru Koizumi**

"Starting today, I'm your teacher, Chisa Yukizome. Nice to meet you!" Said Chisa while placing her hand on her chest

"Oh, this one looks like she'll be fun to break. Her social position, her organs, her life, and more!" Said Saionji

"Don't you worry, your teacher has _lots_ of life insurance!" Chisa said while pulling a lot of papers out of nowhere

"I give praise to thee" The person who said this does not know how to speak in japanese properly. She was wear the usual girls school uniform but had a black headband with a black flower on it. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes.

 **Super High School Level Princess**

 **Sonia Nevermind**

"That isn't how we speak Japanese" (See) Said Mahiru

"Hold on, where did Kizakura go? He's our homeroom teacher." Asked Kuzuruyu

"Mr. Kizakura is hung over and vomiting." Answered Chisa

"Again?" Said Kuzuruyu

Just then another student burst into the class. she had long choppy dark purple hair and light grayish purple eyes. She was also wearing a girls uniform but had bandages on her left hand and right leg. She also has a plaster on her right cheek.

"Sorry i'm late" Mikan then tripped over resulting in her getting tangled up in some rope and making a very suggestive pose.

"I tripped!"

 **Super High School Level Health Committee Member**

 **Mikan Tsumiki**

"You do this every morning. Are you an idiot? You puke stinking klutz of a woman!" Yelled Sainoji

"I'm sorry!" Said Mikan sobbingly

"Yeah of course you are! and while your at it explain to us what you were doing" Yelled Sainoji

"I-I was hanging out with Naruto" stuttered Mikan

"Yeah and what were you doing exactly with him?" Asked Mahiru

At this Mikan started to blush heavily and her face turned into a shade of red that would make a certain paled eyed ninja shred tears of joy.

"I knew it you lewd woman!" screamed Sainoji

"There, there. That makes five" Said Chisa while comforting Mikan

"This may be everybody for today." Said Sonia

"Huh? What are the other kids doing?" Asked Chisa

"I don't know, and I don't care." Said Sainoji

"Besides attendance isn't mandatory at this school. You only go to class if you need to sharpen you skill and pass the practical exams." Explained Mahiru

"I-I was trying to attend class-""Don't act like such a goody two-shoes! beside that act will never work, everyone know what happens when you and Naruto are left alone in a room together" Said Kuruzuyu

"H-How do you know that!" Yelled Mikan

"You two are too loud. We could hear from here when you were cleaning the gym lockers." Said Mahiru with a deadpan

"I'm sorry OK. Can we please not mention this to anyone else" Pleaded Mikan

"Sorry can't" Said Kurzuyu

"W-Why not?" Wondered Mikan

"Because the whole school already knows" Said Kuruzuyu

"I see. You all have these disappointing reletionships, don't you?" Chisa said wil putting her hand infront of her face

"This is a crisis that needs solving!" Yelled Chisa pulling an apron out of nowhere and a backround the author got reminded of two people wearing green skintight bodysuits. Thinking of that the author gets shivers down his spi*cough cough* heh heh sorry.

After that bit akin-ed to a magical girl transformation. A wild Chisa appeared!

 **Former Super High School Level Housekeeper**

 **Chisa Yukizome**

"You went to this School?" Said Mahiru suprised

"Youth comes only once. It will never return! How can you not care about your classmates? You kids are all...rotten oranges!"

"Haaaaa?""heiiiii""Rotten oranges?"

"Rotten oranges are rotten oranges. They're sticky, squelchy, and squishy!" Yelled Chisa

"I-I'm sorry!" Yelled Mikan

"Huh? what are you saying?" Said Sainoji

"I'm saying I can't let this stand. Let's go and find all your rotten friends! We're going to take back you last youth!" Said Chisa

At this Mahiru sweat dropped at the idea

"With enough rotten oranges, we can still make youth jam!" Chisa said running up to Mahiru with a dark shadow on her face making her look imtimidating

"No, I think you'd just have rotten jam-""I think that is wonderful, Miss Yukizome" Complemented Sonia

"This may be exactly what I was hoping for when I knocked at this school's gate" Continued Sonia

"Sonia, let's go find the others!" Chisa said to Sonia holding her hand in hers

"All right!" "Screw that. Why should I have to act all buddy-buddy with everyone?" Kuzuruyu said while slamming his hand on the table while standing up. Just then a knife appeared and impaled the table in between his fingers. He then sees Chisa with her hair shadowing her eyes

"Why you. You trying to take my finger off?" Said Kuzuruyu

"As a teacher, these are things you must be ready to do to earn a living, Kuruzuyu." Said Chisa with one of her eye sticking you of her hair

"Do it if you-"

"There!"

"Y-you, you've got guts" Said Kuzuryu. He then holds Chisa by the colar but Then Chisa puts the knife against his neck.

"Experience comes with age, I guess" Said Chisa

"You have an impressive resolve. I like you" Said Kuzuryu

"Good! Now let's put some spirit into it!"

"""""Huh?!"""""

* * *

 **IcarusDash**

 **Lol this idea just came to my head and I was also reading buuji the wolf's Despair is my Hope and Hope is my Despair. Next chapter will be meeting the other characters.**

 **The reason I haven't updated my Undertale crossover is i am having a major case of writers block on that story so yeah its on a short hiatus**

 **these are some ideas I had for Naruto's Ultimate Talent:**

 **Survivor: Because of his abnormal healing factor**

 **Ninja: Just guess I dare you**

 **Ramen Maker: He is a ramen eating monster**

 **Artist: I don't know where i got this one**

 **These are just idea's I had but i have already chosen which one he will be**

 **Anyway Seeya**


	2. Meet the Misfits

**Hey guys its IcarusDash Here again and sorry for being so late with this chapter i have stuff like exams and drama stuff and i couldn't do the chapter until i was in the right mind set. any way here is the chapter**

* * *

Currently The future foundation where all in the room that use to be the meeting place now was a ruined room that looked like a hurricane went through it. It looked grey and ruined and the body in the middle of the table added to the horror that the future foundation members found themselves in.

Just then a screen behind them turned on revealing the horror on it, Monokuma. But instead of the usual one it was different. The only major change was that the black side was instead orange and it had rabbit like fox ears.

"Ehem 1-2-1-2 is this thing working. Ok it's working good. Anyway you lucky bastards were chosen to be in the mutual killing games. Congratulations!" With this said the whole room want silent.

"So are you another Monokuma or are you just-""NO I'm not that emo bear. My name is Naruto." With his name said. Naegi could remember a student with that name back at Hopes Peaks.

"Wait I thought you were a human not a Monokuma" Asked Naegi

"I am human this is just my avatar!" Naruto said

"So can you tell us what you are doing here fishcake?" Said the Ultimate Boxer

"IT"S MAELSTROM NOT FISHCAKE!"

"Wait a minute how do you know him" Asked Gozu

"He was a student at Hopes Peak and was in the 77th class" Said Kirigiri

"Wait so he's in Ultimate Despair?"

"Yes, And an incredibly dangerous member at that" Continued Kirigiri

"Why is that?"

"He is the Ultimate Ninja, So anything we throw at him he will always counter, but also had the unofficial title of the Ultimate Survivor because of how he can survive any injury. So even if we hit him he will always survive" Said Kirigiri

"What do you mean? like just fast healing?"

"No. One time his whole arm got sliced, but after that he just stuck his arm on the wound and it stuck back together" Explained Naegi

"Damn, He is dangerous"

* * *

"This is a Japanese men's room?" Currently we find Kuruzuyu, Mikan, Chisa and Sonia in the men bathroom for who knows what reason

"What are you just waltzing in here for?" Said Kuruzuyu

"Hmm... He should be in here..." Said Chisa

"Why do I Have to be here, too?" Asked Sainoji from outside

"Now, now" Said Mahiru. Just then they both felt a rumbling from inside the bathroom

"What was that tremor just now?" Asked Kuruzuyu. They looked at a bucket where more rumbling started and shock waves appeared in the water

"Hey, they keep getting bigger" Said Kuruzuyu

"Jurassic Park! _"_ Screamed Mikan Just then the rumbling stopped for a moment

"Way to make a bug deal out of nothing" Said Sainoji Just then the door burst open with smoke ad dust poring out of the bathroom and into the hallways

"It's Shit!" Yelled someone

"Is everyone ok?" Asked Chisa

"Yes" Whimpered Mikan

"What the hell was that?" Asked Kuruzuyu

"Sorry, I had a real tough one to push out today!" Said a Man that was walking out the stall. He was a very muscular man that was wearing a blue jumpsuit with a white tank top underneath. He had a chain with a whistle on it acting like a rope. He had slicked back black hair and scars running on the top of his eyes. He also had a black goatee and blueish eyes.

 **Super High School Level Team Manager**

 **Nekomaru Nidai**

"You damaged the facilities a little too much" Said Chisa

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just let it rip a bit too hard" Said Nekomaru while everyone looked at the giant hole that was in the wall and continued outside.

"That's more than just "a bit"!" Said Kuzuruyu

* * *

 **Cafeteria & open Terrace**

"Okay, we'll get him next!" Said Chisa

"Call the chef for me" Said Sonia while ringing a small bell

"Coming!" The person that ran out of the kitchen door was a short hefty boy. He was wearing a chefs outfit but also had a red scarf on. He had rosy cheeks and the sides of his head was shaven while the top is a pompadour.

"Why, mademoiselle... What do you desire?"

 **Super High School Level Cook**

 **Teruteru Hanamura**

"I would like a meat dish please" Asked Sonia

"Meat?" Teruteru asked while blood was dripping down his face

"Do you like yours hard?" Continued Teruteru

"Or hot?"

"Or thick"

"Huh?" Teruteru then realised that he was being held up by ropes while Chisa was holding a other ends

"You have a vibrant personality i'd expect from a Super High School Level, Hanamura!" She said while pulling the strings making the ropes tighter which causes him to squeal perversely

"G-Getting tied up by a lady in an a-apron" Teruteru said while more blood was running from his nose

"Hey!" he was brought out of his thought when he saw that it was Nekomaru pulling the ropes now

"Ah, it's a man now?" Questioned Teruteru while Nekomaru pulled again

"Oh! I can work with this!" Said Teruteru

With this said the others where making really weird faces

"He's the same as ever" They all thought.

* * *

 **Outside**

"Right, she's next"

A woman was running along the roof tops of the school while jumping over the gapes. She had on a short red skirt and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the bottens by her chest unbuttoned. Her long brown hair was spiky and had light green eyes

"Yahoo"

 **Super High School level Gymnastics Club Member**

 **A** **kane Owari**

"Ally-op" she said while jumping. She then scurry up the side of the building with another alley op she leaps onto the roof. Sticking a perfect landing she stands up to the gentle breeze of the wind.

"The breeze fells nice" Akane says while stand and admiring the wind

"Hmm?" She says while sniffing in the air

"I smell meat" She says

"I smell meat!" She says once more while jumping of the roof of hopes peak. Down bellow we could see Sainoji, Kuruzuyu and Mahiru, with Teruteru cooking some meat on a fire.

"She's really coming!" Yells out Teruteru

"Go Nidai" Chisa says while Nekomaru charges up his lightning. What happens next was shrouded by the clouds of dust formed by Nekomaru.

"The building's shaking even more than usual today" says Kizakura while he is in Jin's office

"We caught a classmate" Says Sonia as they appeared in front of a passed out Akane tied to a cross

"Let me go!" Yells Akane who suddenly wakes up

* * *

"So this is where we'll find him?" Asks Chisa

"Yep, he always sleeps on that tree. We don't know how he gets up it either" Said Sainoji. Currently Chisa, Sainoji, Mikan and Sonia where standing at the base of a tree. Not just any old tree but the tallest in the yard of hopes peak. It was about as tall as the Hopes peak main building and as thick as Nekomaru. Looking up they could see a small black speck on the top branch.

"What is that?" Chisa asks to the other while pointing to the black speck.

"That's probably him, here" Sainoji says while handing Chisa a pair of binoculars. Looking though it she got a closer look at the black spec. He was wearing a black coat that went to his knees and black pants. He was also wearing black dress shoes and had on a white button up shirt with a red tie. He had spiky blond hair with the fringe held up by a black headband. He also had blue eyes and whisker marks. He was also falling... wait what?

*Crash*

When the four looked down they saw the Ultimate Ninja with his head twisted in an undesirable way.

"Should we help him?" Asked Chisa

"Nah he'll be alright" Said Mikan

"Augh did i do that again?" Said the boy. Taking note of his surroundings he noticed the others by him and the new person he hadn't seen before

"Hi who might you be?" Asked the boy

"Hello i'm Chisa you new teacher" Said Chisa

"Nice to meet you Chisa-chan. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo!"

 **Super High School Level Ninja**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

"So are we going to look of the others of what?" Asked Naruto

"Of course" Chisa said

"But first let me have my ramen" at this everyone sweat dropped because he ran of to the cafeteria with his still dislocated head

* * *

Outside of the school there was a giant car engine. In that car engine was a teen with a veige blush. He was wearing a custom blue jumpsuit with various patches on it.

"Ah Miss Sonia!"

 **Super High School Level Mechanic**

 **Kazuichi Soda**

"Did you come to bring me a snack?!" Asked Soda making a very non manly pose infront of Sonia

Sonia starts moving back because of a foul stench

"Huh?, Does my oil stink" Asked Soda

"No, Not the oil" Said Sonia while moving away

"I-is its me?" Asked Soda in which he starts to freak out

"Is it me?!" Shouts Soda again seeing as Sonia was now across the field from him.

Chisa then puts her hand on his shoulder

"You'll find a new love in no time" She said

"She hasn't rejected me yet" Soda turns to Chisa only to find she has on a gas mask

* * *

Right now Chisa and the rest of the gang where standing outside what should of been the animal shed but look akinned to a dark lord's temple.

"Tanaka" Chisa yelled

"Tanaka Gund-" Yelled Chisa but was interrupted by a whole load of bats fly past

"An abomiable name, the speaking of which is forbbiden. Right now, I am Tanaka The Forbidden One. The Taboo King, served by the Four Dark Devas of Destruction." Said Tanaka he was wearing the standard boys uniform but had his own customization. He had on a magenta scarf that was very long and also had two gold earings. he also has a lightning mark over his left eye and his right eye was red.

 **Super High School-Level Animal Raising Committee Member**

 **Tanaka Gandam aka**

 **Tanaka the Forbidden One**

"Remember this well, For I am the man who will one day rule this entire world!" Said Tanaka

"Cool lets find the others" said Chisa

* * *

After the long journy of find the other student the whole class was finally filled with students.

"Okay, Okay. You all waited! that's incredible. This is a fine start to your youth.

"When Ibuki Does something, She does it right." Ibuki Said with a weird face

"Cleaning is the one thing i'm good at. I'm glad we now have a classroom that's sutible for others' talents to shine in!" Said Nagito

"Ugh, I'm so tired, I could die!" Said Sainoji

"But you didn't do anything" said Soda

"Yep! Yep! We'll keep going at it like this tommorrow, too!" Said Chisa

"Tommorrow, too, say you? In this school, soa long as you have a talent, I heard you were free to atend or not attend class" Said Tanaka

"He's right!" "Class is a pain" "Ibuki wants to perfect her performance"

"True, that is what the school rules say, but... There's more to life than just talent. Interacting with others will build character and help you make memories. Lets make something more important than talent shine: you hope." Said Chisa

"Hope? That sounds wounderful" Said Nagito

"What? let me build and engine instead" Said Soda

"No, this is youth"

"I know right Miss Sonia

"Huh? is there sawdust packed where your brain ought to be?"

"I think It sounds fun?"

"Hey you guys got any ramen?"

"No! why would we have any ramen"

"I'm Hungry"

"What?! but you raided the kitchen of its ramen yesterday"

"Shut Up you rotten oranges"

"Huh?!"

* * *

"Thanks to you, I managed to get through it" Chisa said to someone on the phone

"I see, I couldn't ask for better news"

"Well, how are things on your end? Will you be ok with out me?" Asked Chisa

"It's going so well that i'm almost Disappointed"

"The plan to expand Hope's Peak High School overseas... I's steadily coming to fruition, huh?" Said Chisa

"Did you think it was impossible? True, it would be impossible for any ordinary man. But I can do It"

"No less from the former Super High School-Level Student Council President" Said Chisa

"Don't push yourself too hard. You've always been a little too serious"

"Hey, Kyosuke. I'm grateful to Hope's Peck High School. It allowed me to meet you!"Said Chisa

"What's this, all of a sudden?"

"Oh, It nothing." said Chisa

* * *

 **Finally done**

 **anyway i was wondering if anyone could make a better cover art for this story because i only make mine using paint so yeah**

 **Seeya**


End file.
